As networks such as the Internet grow, networking technology evolves. One such networking technology is Multi-Protocol Label Services (MPLS). Within MPLS, Label Switched Paths (LSPs) may be employed for carrying data between network nodes. If a network link becomes unavailable, delays due to rerouting or otherwise finding an available link substitute are caused within the network resulting in efficiency losses. Despite these delays, LSPs are still an effective way to transmit data between network nodes. Thus, LSPs are used in industry today for carrying data traffic flows between network nodes.